Music, Drugs, and All Things Punk!
by ImmatureMadHouse
Summary: When Sakura, a girl with an extraordinary voice, joins a metal band as the lead singer, she doesn't know what to expect. Love deffinately wasn't it. GaaSaku, NaruSasu, KibaHina, PeinKona, TemaIno, ShikaNeji. Lemons, Drugs, Yaoi, Yuri, & Cursing. 3
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY IN PLACE OF FALLING PERFECTLY APART. :D MUAHAHAHA, ENJOY, MISFITS! :D**

**PROLOGUE**

Sakura walked lazily down the street, arms swaying to the music blasting in her ears, while the pink flyer hang rumpled out of her fisted hand. The sky was cloudy, promising rain, whilst the summer day was so humid it made breathing difficult. She hoped her hair wouldn't frizz.

Today, the young girl was heading to the far side of town for a band audition. She had seen the flyer stapled crudely on a telephone pole one day when she was walking home. They needed a lead singer, male or female. Preferably one who could do screamo, and that was right up Sakura's alley.

With a muted sigh, she turned right on Main street and walked to the catty-corner apartments entitled, "Deer Brooke." She had only heard of blacks and hispanics living here, so she hoped she wasn't attempting to join a rap group or mariachi band.

Looking at the neon pink flyer for reference, she was soon on the hunt for apartment 6C. Walking through the living area parking lot wasn't fun, seeing as the people's pass time around here was sitting on their front steps. Children played with a football in the street and a few men yelled at them not to hit their cars. Which weren't the nicest of anyway...

Looking around herself in confusion, she was shot dirty looks and whistled at. She knew her apperance was a bit off the wall, but still. Raising her chin, she continued to walk with a new found confidence, which made some of the women laugh.

Just before she was about to leave the apartments due to the lack of any known landmark, a man called to her.

"Hey! Pinkie!" Sakura turned, and was a little shocked at what she saw.

A large, overly muscular black man, with graying hair that was braided in tight cornrows. He wore a pair of black sunglasses, and he had a tattoo of two bullhorns on his cheek. He wore a ratty, long, old white T-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans and Timberland work boots. A 40 oz. sat balanced in his hand and a cigarette in the other.

She looked at him shyly, and he smirked and laughed aloud. He seemed to be the only one sitting on these front steps, and no one seemed to talk to him.

"You lookin' fo' 6C?" He asked, taking a quick swig of his 40 and smiling a bit.

Sakura's green eyes widened a bit, but she nodded and clutched at her off-the-shoulder, black SkullAnimalz bag. He laughed again and pointed behind him, at the green painted door with the letter "C", drawn on it with gold ink.

"They be up dere'," He said, and nodded, "Is iight', lil' Pink, I ain't do nuttin' to you. Jus' that Naruto tells me to keep an eye out fo' any one wida' pink flyer."

She nodded slightly and mumbled her thanks before she pushed past him and entered the apartment.

"Pft," Bee mumbled, "Asian bitches."

oOo

The inside of the building was even worse then the outside. The tacky, orange wallpaper was falling off some of the wall, and ripped off in other places. The hall itself was dim-lit and grungy, giving the whole scene a sort of eeriness to it. The floor was scuffed hardwood, at an attempt to be classy. The hall stretched down until it turned left and lead to a staircase.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked down the hall, reading the numbers on the door carefully, since most of them were peeled off or hardly readable. A moment later, and she found what almost looked like a "6", hoping it wasn't a "9", she knocked on the door quickly.

She heard the sound of scruffling from the inside, then a small thud, and a cry of protest. Sakura wiped her sweaty palms on her plaid skirt and fixed her spiked belt. A second later and the door was opened slightly, and she was met with the sight of a half face.

"What?" He hissed in his dark tone, anger evident on his face.

"I-I'm here for the band audition," She said as firmly as she could in her high pitched soprano.

He looked at her cluelessly for a minute before realization hit him smack in the face. He smirked slightly before suddenly throwing the door open and revealing what was inside.

"Come in, then."

She nodded as casually as she could and entered the dingy little apartment. The tall, black haired boy walked in front of her, with a slight clumsiness, and lead her down the hall and turned right. The walls were a baby blue, drawn on and scuffed. The floor was a tacky, forest green carpet that looked itchy and bug infested. As they turned down the hall, she was met witht he sight of a small...living area?

A dark red, dirty couch sat in front of a bunny-ear T.V., which Sakura didn't even know they had anymore. A GameCube was hooked up to it and three boys sat, playing simutaneously. A window was next to the T.V., letting in a small pool of natural light, and smoke curled in the air.

"Hey," The raven said, picking up a pillow and throwing it at an even taller blonde boy.

The three turned and looked up, and the blonde put the game on pause. Sakura took her time to look the boys over. The red-head was exceptionally good looking, and the tattoo on his forehead only made him more interesting. His shocking green eyes matched her own, and she felt a blush creep over her cheeks when he looked directly at her.

He ran his eyes over her before looking at Sasuke and raising a non-existant eyebrow.

"What's this? Another Asian girl, Sasuke, really?" He asked in a raspy voice, one that sounded hardly used.

The boy now named Sasuke face palmed and shook his head. The blonde haired boy laughed in amusement.

"Nah, I think she's here for the audition," He said, and Sakura noticed the shock of blue eyes and tan skin he had. His blonde hair was spiky and all over the place, giving him a sort of I-don't-give-a-fuck look.

The pink haired girl nodded, and stood as tall as she could. She smelled bud in here, and she liked it. With a sigh, she explained.

"Saw the flyer, decided to tryout."

"Cool story bro, tell it at parties," A brown haired boy said, brown eyes darting back to the screen of the television.

Sakura raised a perfectly plucked brow at his response, but shrugged it off none the less.

"Shut it, KIba," The red-head hissed, before reaching over and flicking him the back of the head. Sakura found his child like actions amusing, and supressed a giggle.

The brown haired boy, Kiba, growled almost animal like and threw a lighter at the red-head. Naruto face palmed and stopped the two's bickering. The room was dead silent for a moment before Sasuke spoke, a smirk on his face.

"Well, your here to tryout, so fucking tryout," He said, crossing his arms and plopping down on the couch. Kiba watched him from the floor and the red-head stayed curled up on the recliner.

Sakura didn't particularly like how these boys were treating her. Kakashi, her father, always told her not to let any man disrespect her, but she felt a tad bit intimidated by them. The whole ghetto apartment and dingy little living space wasn't all that comforting either.

Sighing, she dropped her SkullAnimalz bag on the floor and ran her pianist fingers through her bubblegum pink hair. Licking her dry lips, she stared at them questioningly.

"Do you have a particular song I'm supposed to sing?" She asked, placing her hands on her defined hips.

Naruto shook his head with a smirk, "Nope. Anything you'd like, as long as it has a screamo bit in it."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the center of the living room. She took out her cell phone and typed in a quick song onto Youtube. Getting the correct instrumental up, she took a deep breath and pressed play. The music filled the air as the intro began...

_I will break into your thoughts,With what's written on my heartI will BREAK!_

_BREAK!I'm so sick,Infected with where I live,Let me live without this,Empty bliss,Selfishness,I'm so sick,I'm so you want more of this,We can push out, sell out, die out,So you'll shut up,And stay sleeping,With my screaming in your itching ears.I'm so sick,Infected with where I live,Let me live without this,Empty bliss,Selfishness,I'm so sick,I'm so it, I'm screaming it,You're heeding to it it! I'm screaming it!You tremble at this sink into my clothes,And this invasion,Makes me feel,Worthless, hopeless, sick.I'm so sick,Infected with where I live,Let me live without this,Empty bliss,Selfishness,I'm so sick,I'm so sick.I'm so sick,Infected with where I live,Let me live without this,Empty bliss, selfishness,I'm so,I'm so sick,I'm so,I'm so sick._

The music playing on Sakura's phone abrubtly ended, leaving a shocked silence as the four boys looked at her. Sasuke was a bit wide-eyed, but kept his cool, seeing as he didn't seem to be the type to freak out over anything. Naruto, on the other hand, was rubbing away goosebumps on his arms. Kiba and Gaara simply sat in amazed silence.

The awkward quiet was gnawing at Sakura's ego, so she quickly spoke up.

"How'd I do?"

Before anyone could reply, Naruto burst out laughing. Doubling over and clutching his stomach, he laughed like he had just witnessed the most hilarious thing ever. Sakura felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and her temper rise to a dangerous level. How _DARE _he laugh at her after she just poured her heart and soul into that song. How dare he mock her after she had just put her all to try and join their misfit little band.

She wasn't able to catch herself, so when she bitch-slapped Naruto across the side of the face, she wanted to crawl under a table and die for being such an idiot. She didn't know what to expect, but Kiba and Sasuke giggling like little school girls deffinately wasn't it.

"W-What the fuck is going on!" Sakura all but yelled, feeling her anger get the best of her.

"N-nothing, Pinky," Kiba said, wiping a tear from his eye, a smirk on his face, "Just that we're all so amazed."

Naruto looked up, holding his face and smirked, "I laughed because you seemed so...ready to be judged, like you did horrible. You were awesome, and I think we would really enjoy you joining our band."

Sakura's shock was evident on her beautiful face, but she none the less smiled and nodded and jumped with joy.

"OH! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried, hugging herself and jumping in place.

After she was done having her spaz attack, she coughed and fixed her plaid skirt, looking at Naruto she blushed.

"S-sorry for bitch slappin' you, I just...got pissed that you laughed at me. But now I know that you weren't laughing because I sucked...but that I...well...ya' know," She stuttered.

"Ha," He smirked, "It's fine. Now anyway, what the fuck is your name and age and school you attend and shit like that."

"Oh, my name is Haruno Sakura. Daughter of Hatake Kakashi. I go to Konoha Academy for Gifted Adolescents, studying art and whatnot. I'm currently sixteen, and uh...I love to sing and draw."

Naruto nodded and smirked, "Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Seventeen. This is Uchiha Sasuke, my emotionally retarded boyfriend who is the same age. That socially awkward buttfuck is Sabaku No Gaara, he's your age. Lastly, the mutt on the floor, is Inuzuka Kiba. He's fifteen."

"I see...," Sakura hummed, then scratched at her cheek.

The room was again quiet, but then Kiba sighed and stood up.

"Well, I wanna' get stoned."

The group laughed and agreed as Kiba walked down the hall. When he returned, he had a red bong in one hand and a dime in the other. Sakura smirked and shook her head.

"You want to join?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'll take a rain check. I have to get home anyway. So uh, would you want my cell number or something?" She asked.

Naruto nodded and flipped his outdated phone out. Sakura gave him her number and he saved it into his contact list. She gave Gaara one last look over.

With a wave, she picked up her SkullAnimalz bag and headed for the door. Exiting, she saw the black man was still sitting on the steps, his 40 oz. now empty.

When she walked past him, he looked up at her and smirked.

"Well, Chink, yo' get dat' dere' part?" He asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yes I did," She smiled.

"Heh, well good. Anway' I be Killer Bee, Naruto's God Futher'. He live wid' me. Yo' name iz'?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Good looks," He said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra cigarette, would you?" She asked, half turning to leave.

"Course' I do," He mumbled before digging in his pocket and pulling one out.

He handed it to Sakura and she lit it without a second glance. Giving him a quick wave, she walked out of the Deer Brooke apartment.

oOo

When Sakura arrived home, her father was sprawled on the couch reading one of his little hentai books. Sakura scoffed at him and plopped herself down on the sofa. Her home was high-class, seeing as her father was lucky enough to work for the Government. What he did, she would never know, seeing as it was classified information. But, he was home most of the week and there was always more then enough money, so she didn't worry.

He looked at her with his one good eye and smirked through his mask. She smiled back, and he closed his book and placed it on the ottoman.

"How was your first week of Summer vacation?" He asked in his husky, nonchalant voice.

Sakura shrugged and fixed her skirt. Kicking off her black combat boots, she curled her toes and stretched.

"Pretty good. I got accepted into that band."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. They we're pretty nice. Now I just have to wait for a text for band practice or whatever. I don't particularly know how this is supposed to work, seeing as I never met these kids before. But I suppose it'll all come together in the end."

"Probably," Kakashi concluded.

He then reached over and grabbed himself a cigarette, throwing to one to Sakura, he lit it and inhaled through his mask. Sakura lit hers a second later and they had a leisurely father-daughter-smoke.

**This was a Prologue, of course. To simply explain to you how Sakura joined the band and whatnot. The next chapter will most likely take place a month later. Thanks. :] Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPPY! WOO! GET READIN' THERE, MISFITS!**

**THE OFFICAL CHAPTER ONE: DISCOVERIES AND FRENEMIES**

Sakura awoke to the sound of her best-friend snoring. Her leaf-green eyes opened slowly, peeling away at the sleep that had taken her vision. Drool had run down her chin and dried, leaving behind a line of crust. Her short, pink, glossy hair was splayed against the pillow and fell tantalizingly over her cheek. She looked at the clock and groaned.

The pink-haired teen sighed loudly and pushed herself up, feeling the stiffness in her spine. She bent, cracking her back and arms in the process. She pushed her legs out, and they suddenly connected with the other girl's waist.

"Hey," Sakura said, standing and picking up a pillow, "Wake up, Pig."

She threw the fancy, embroidered couch pillow at Yamanaka Ino's head and stood waiting.

Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

"Gra!" The blonde yelped, before sudddenly sitting up and scratching at her costal blue eyes, "It's _way _too early for this, Forehead."

"Heh."

"Don't you mock me!" Ino growled before getting up and tackling Sakura to the couch.

Sakura giggled and pushed as Ino pretended to attack her. The bubbly blonde was always like this, and seeing that she slept over almost everyday, Sakura was used to her outbursts. Throwing her head back, Sakura looked at Ino who was currently sprawled atop her. 'Innocent' blue eyes met green and the blonde laughed before kissing Sakura playfully.

Sakura returned the offer and smirked. Though Sakura was bisexual, and Ino lesbian, the two found nothing wrong with a little fooling around. They were both, of course, hormonal teenagers in experimentation, and neither of them had any sort of sexually contracted disease, so what was the worry? It wasn't like they could get pregnant from their actions...

After a moment Ino got up and stretched. She wore an oversized black T-shirt and tight short-shorts. Her pale legs were shaved due to the June short-wearing-weather.

Sakura plopped back down on the couch and ran an ivory and cream hand through her hair.

"Wanna' make breakfast?" Ino asked, preforming her daily morning yoga.

Sakura shrugged, "I could just have Anko make it."

"That," Ino snorted as she fell into a Warrior pose, "Is stupid. Do things for yourself."

"You act as if I don't," Sakura feined shock and hurt.

"Sure, if it's buying cigarettes or getting bud or going to those little 'band' practices of yours," Ino put quotations around the word 'band' and smirked.

"Hey! We're actually pretty good, thank you very much!"

"What's your bands name, then?"

"Uh..."

Ino's shit-eating-grin only made Sakura'a temper flare.

"Let's go make breakfast," Sakura said, defeated.

oOOOOOOOOo

Sakura sat in her chair and balanced her elbow on her vanity as she applied a generous amount of peach colored eyeshadow onto her lid. In her other hand sat a burning blunt. Ino, of course, was blasting some crappy techno-metal and doing her hair in a mirror whilst sitting on Sakura's fifteen-thousand dollar bed.

"Don't get any ash on that comforter," Sakura warned as she took her hit from the blunt, "It's mad exspensive and my dad'll kill me if he see's a stain."

Ino simply nodded and continued smoking her American Spirit. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled in response.

Setting the blunt down in the ash tray which sat on the edge of her vanity, Sakura dipped her brush into a dark brown color. She swept it into her crease and on the outer-corners of her eye. She didn't need foundation, seeing as her skin was near perfect. She assumed she got that from her mother.

Sakura was winging out her gel-eyeliner into a fine tip when Ino spoke.

"So, find any guys lately?"

Humming, the pinkette simply shook her head no and made her eyeliner damn near amazing.

"Not really, I mean, there's this kid in my band that I think is pretty interesting, that's about it though," Sakura murmured.

"Are you sure he's not on "crush" status?" Ino asked jokingly.

Sakura blushed but applied her mascara in silence.

"I mean, usually when you find a guy interesting you get obsessive."

"As if you haven't blabbed about a girl, Pig."

Ino smiled into the mirror as she applied a tiny amount of mango lip balm. Her smokey eyes were looking at Sakura from the mirror as she straightened her corn silk hair.

"What's his name?"

"...Gaara," Sakura replied, lifting her headband she set it in place and fluffed out her hair. She made sure her bangs stayed in place with black clips.

"That's an original name. What does he look like?"

Sakura chuckled as she stood from her chair and walked over to her wardrobe. She was still in her PJ's, so she needed an outfit.

"Well," She called from the walk in closet, "He's got red hair, and these really green eyes. Dark circles around them that I'm hoping isn't eyeliner, and a kanji tattoo on his forehead. Uh, he wears tons of black, and cargo pants and sweats. He only smokes these weird, clove cigarettes called Djarum Blacks. They look kind of good though."

"Hmm, if I were straight he sounds just my type."

Sakura didn't reply as she got the remaining article of her clothing from her wardrobe. She stepped back into her gothic room and clossed the black door that lead to her closet. Hell, that thing could home four little-people.

Stripping, Sakura pulled a black-lace bra out of her dresser along with a pair of matching panties. She pulled them on, and Ino didn't pay her much attention. She grabbed a long-sleeved, fishnet shirt from her bed and tugged it on. A black crop-top tank went over it. Blood-red, short-shorts adorn her legs and combat boots were pulled onto her feet.

Going back to her full length mirror, Sakura grabbed her favourite perfume which was on her vanity next to the mirror. She spritzed herself with it, and then grabbed her spiked belt off it's position and pulled it loosely on around her waist. A few upside down cross necklaces were thrown around her neck.

Ino looked up at the punk, pink-haired girl and she smirked.

"I'm not even dressed yet."

"I shall wait for you, then, my Blonde-Bimbo," Sakura replied before she snatched the now out blunt from her vanity and collapsed onto her bed.

Sparking it up, she inhaled the herby smoke and let it settle deep within her lungs. Only when she craved oxygen did she exhale and cough. The second hit was easier on her throat, but the weed was so good she was baked from smoking it before. Ino didn't toke much, but when she did, the two best-friends always had the best of times.

Speaking of, she hadn't smoked with Hinata in quite awhile...and she hadn't smoked with her band yet, either. Hell, they needed to expierience one of her blunts or they would never truly know the meaning of life. With a sigh, Sakura began to smoke the now roach with expertise.

Ino fell on the bed then, and Sakura realized she was dressed. She took the roach from her and smoked the rest of it.

"So, what're we doing on this fine June day?" Ino asked before throwing the L into the ashtray on the bedside table.

Sakura shrugged, "Well, I was just gunna' go chill at the bands place, so if you wanted to come?"

Ino nodded, "I guess I'll go. But let's chill here for an hour or so."

Sakura nodded and rested her hand on her abdomen.

"How long have you been in this band anyway?"

"Uh...I think three weeks so far."

"Are you guys trying to get gigs or anything, yet?"

"No, heh, they aren't particularly organized, and when they are organized, they just get high and forget about being in a band. I don't even know what I got myself into."

Ino smiled and rolled ontop of Sakura.

"You seem...mad about it?" Ino asked, running her fingers through bubblegum locks.

"Nah," Sakura retorted, pulling Ino in for a kiss.

Before things could get heated, however, her black-wood bedroom door opened and Kakashi walked in, looking as Godly as ever.

"Gah, enough of your lesbian crap," Kakashi blocked his good eye and held out the house phone.

Sakura looked at him questioningly but didn't move.

"Phone," Her father mumbled and tossed it on the bed, he turned and stalked out of the room on the hunt for Anko.

Sakura raised a perfect brow at Ino before reaching over and grabbing the phone and placing it to her ear.

"Da?"

"Hey! Sakura it's Naruto. You coming over to the hangout today?" The hyper voice of Uzumaki Naruto rang clear through the phone.

"Heh, yeah. Hey, you mind if my friend comes with?" Sakura asked, and Ino giggled.

"Depends, what she look like?"

"Are you serious?"

"Ha, no. I keed'. Yeah, she can come, the more the merrier. See y-you..._hah, Sasuke..._" The line went dead.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at the clock...10:45 a.m.

"Let's roll, Pig."

Ino tapped Sakura playfully but nodded. Getting up, the two heartthrobs left the exspensive home.

oOo

When the two arrived at Deere Brooke apartments, Killer Bee was sitting on the steps once again, smoking and drinking a bottle of Old English. Sakura said her hello and introduced Ino. Killer Bee made her blush to the point of passing out.

Knocking on the door, Sakura pulled out a Newport and lit it, inhaling deeply as she waited for the door to open. Kiba's strange, wolf-like eyes met Sakura's and a dog-like grin split his face.

"Hey, Pinky, what's up?" He asked, leading them into the unusually tidy apartment.

Sakura scoffed as she kicked off her combat boots and motioned for the Yamanaka to do the same.

"Why's the place so clean?" Sakura asked, taking a drag from her cigarette.

Kiba chuckled, and looked Ino up and down carelessly, making the blonde roll her costal eyes and smile.

"Naruto told Sasuke no nookie until this place was cleaned up, and since Sasuke's such a horn-dog, the place was cleaned in seconds."

"Explains why he got off the phone so quickly."

Kiba barked a laugh at that and sauntered into the small kitchen, digging in the bright yellow fridge, he pulled out a ready-made sandwhich.

"They should come out of the bedroom any second," He said, taking a bite of the pastrami sammy, "Kind of gross, but I guess we learn to live with it."

"So nice of you to introduce me, Saki," Ino said, sitting up on the unnaturally clean kitchen counter. Her long, pale legs dangling.

"Oh, I'm an idiot. This is Inuzuka Kiba. He's fifteen and has a fucking HUGE SIberian Husky that's so sweet," Sakura said, gesturing at the younger boy, "And this, is Yamanaka Ino. She's sixteen, like myself, and her parents own the Yamanaka flower shop down-town."

Kiba smirked and looked Ino up and down again, showing his interest.

"Sorry, Wolfy, she's gay. And she's mine," Sakura said, chuckling as she watched Ino giggle.

"What! Your fucking with me, right? A beautiful girl like you couldn't bat for the other team," Kiba said, dropping his sandwhich.

"I did, I do," Ino replied, flipping her corn-silk locks and batting her costal eyes.

Sakura chuckled and sighed.

A moment later, Naruto and Sasuke stumbled out from down the hall, Sasuke's hair a mess and his tight, black band T rumpled and stretched while his khaki cargo capri's were hanging off of his slim hips. Naruto's blonde hair was tousled and his red T smelled like cheap cologne.

Sasuke's arms slinked around Naruto's waist from behind and he placed a kiss on the blonde's nape. Kiba shielded his eyes as the two sauntered into the kitchen.

"Enough of the Yaoi shit, I mean, Sakura's here for Kami's sake!" Kiba growled from the island, threatening to throw his sandwhich.

"Oh, shut it, Inuzuka. Oh, hey Sakura! This must be your friend," Naruto smiled his sunny smile and stretched out his hand to shake Ino's.

The blonde just stared at the tan limb.

"I...don't take this the wrong way if I said I don't particularly want to shake your hand."

Naruto flushed and pulled the hand back, Sasuke sneered. With a 'hmph' he pulled himself away from Naruto and wandered to the fridge.

"So, what're we doing tonight?" Sakura asked, looking at the gang.

Sasuke smiled at her, something he didn't do to other girls, and said, "We're going to go crash my brother's party."

Sakura's smile widened and she looked at Naruto whose eyes seemed to glint red.

"Heh, nice. But uh...where's Gaara?" The pinkette asked and Kiba cackled from his spot on the island, on the last bit of his sandwhich.

"He's...sick," Naruto murmured.

Sakura nodded but felt a tad bit dissapointed, even though she didn't know why.

Ino flipped her hair once again, "How about you losers play me a song?"

The guys chuckled and decided it a good idea to actually play something today.

oOo

The Uchiha Estate was grander than Sakura would liked to have imagined. A huge, black, wrought iron fence lined the border of the great home, and Sasuke pushed the front gate open with ease. The group followed him, and Sakura and Ino simply gaped at the front lawn.

Inside the house, however, music was blasting to the point that Sakura knew the cops would be called. People were litered on the front steps, smoking and talking. Some were in the yard, dancing like idiots. All the lights seemed to be on, and laughter and screams of delight filled the air along with good music.

Sakura looked down at herself. She wore a black and hot-pink laced corsett with a matching mini skirt and knee-high combat boots. The guys wore casual clothing. Naruto in a black dress shirt, red tie, and khaki-cargo shorts with a pair of converse. Sasuke in a white button-down which had a black wife-beater underneath, black skinnys which were cut to knee length, and red converse. Kiba wore a black band T and jeans. Ino was dressed in a dark purple crop-top and ultra-tight skinny jeans and combats.

In other words, the group looked like emo met punk and had an awesome baby.

When they walked up to the front steps, a group stopped Sasuke and Naruto and started to bro-hug and smile at them.

The group consisted of a tall, orange-haired man with so many piercings that Sakura couldn't even count. He was dressed in black, and he had his arm around the waist of a lovely-looking blue-haired woman, her single piercing glinting in the light. A red-head and blonde stood behind them.

Naruto was just giving a hug to the blue-haired woman when carrot-top spoke up.

"Who're these new girls, Uzumaki?" He asked, his silver eyes glancing them over. His voice was deep and had a strange, musical tone to it.

"The pink-haired one is Sakura, and the blonde Ino. Sakura, Ino, this is Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara," Naruto said, pointing to each person as he said a name.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Hello."

Konan returned it and adjusted her black halter top.

"Oh, yeah, Sakura. Their also the band we're going to be battling in a few weeks..."


End file.
